Time travel adventures
by Jinchuriki94
Summary: Takes place between Narutos fight with Pain and the Kage summit. After an incident Naruto and company starts flashing through time. Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**I AM GOING TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER SHORT BECAUSE I JUST WANT TO GET THE STORY STARTED ALREADY. I INTENDED TO HAVE THIS UP OVER A MONTH AGO, BUT I JUST GOT TOO LAZY TO DO ANYTHING. I JUST WANT TO APOLOGIZE IF THIS CHAPETER SEEMS SLOW, BUT IT WILL GET BETTER NEXT CHAPTER.**

**THE TIME TRAVEL WILL NOT COME AROUND UNTIL EITHER CHAPTER 2 OR 3.**

**X**

**CHAPTER 1**

In an underground facility in an undisclosed location a hooded figure is searching through several books and maps frantically. The figure gets frustrated and starts throwing stuff all around the room. Just as he calms down he sees from the corner of his eye exactly what he was looking for. He walked over to it and picked it up. After studying it for a moment a look of realization crossed his face. As he got ready to leave he took of the hood and revealed his blond hair.

**,**

**HOKAGE TOWER  
** Naruto and friends were called into the hokages office for a briefing on the upcoming mission.

Once everybody had arrived Tsunade began the briefing. "We have received anonymous information that Madara Uchiha is planning his next move. He is headed here" she said while pointing at a circled point on a map. "It is approximately a three day trip from the village. Your mission is to defeat Madara before he can reach his destination. You will leave first thing in the morning, be sure to pack only the necessities. Naruto will be the leader for this mission. Everyone but Naruto leave, I want to talk to him privately". With that they all left and went to go pack for the mission ahead. Once she was sure everyone was gone she asked "Are you sure you know what you're doing Naruto?" "Not entirely" he confessed, "but there is no other way". "Are you sure you don't want me to send reinforcements? All you are bringing with you are your friends and 6 low level chunins. This is Madara we're talking about. He's the son of a bitch that started the Akatsuki and sent the Kyuubi to attack the village".

"I don't know what will happen, plus I'm already bringing more people than I intended" he replied. "Just _what_ do you think is going to happen?" Tsunade asked? "It doesn't matter" he said, "as long as we can get to him before he can get to the site it won't matter". And with that he left in order to get ready for the next day.

,

It was just before dawn and the group started to meet up at the gate, once everybody had arrived Naruto explained the plan.

"In order to reach our destination in time we will only take two breaks a day. The first break will be thirty minutes for lunch and the second will be for dinner and rest. We will only have six hours rest at night, which includes dinner. We wasted time by not leaving yesterday, but unfortunately I was told we couldn't leave until today. Anybody who doesn't think they can handle leave now, but everyone else follow me" and with that he leapt off without even waiting for a reply from anyone.


	2. So it begins

**CHAPTER 2**

**I ****AM SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. THE REST OF THEM WILL BE LONGER THAN THAT ONE.**

(**CAMP SITE)**

It is dinner break on their second day of travel. As people were finishing eating Naruto called the attention of the group. "Alright everybody" he started, "we need to devise a strategy for our confrontation with Madara tomorrow. So, Shikamaru, will you please come up with a strategy?" Naruto stated more than asked. Shikamaru looked at him with the usual lazy look in his eyes and said "you're the leader of this mission. You come up with the strategy".

"That's right, I am the leader. And as the leader I am ordering you to come up with the strategy". After a brief stare off Shikamaru just sighed and called everybody to the fire to explain their parts.

"We know from our encounter with him on our way to catch Sasuke that he can temporarily make himself transparent, so the element of surprise is a necessity. I will capture him with my **kage mane no jutsu. **The moment he is immobile, Neji will use his gentle fist to shut down his chakra network. Kiba, after Neji is finished have Akamaru us Dynamic marking on him just incase he somehow manages to escape captivity on the escort back. The six chunin here are experts in **Fuinjutsu**, so once Kiba has done his jobI will need you guys to use your best jutsu to bind Madara. Everyone else is on transport duty. We all know how dangerous this man is, we must be prepared for _anything_" Shikamaru finished.

At that statement Naruto tensed up, and this did not escape Shikamarus attention.

**(Next day) **

It was around noon and they were making good progress. Since it wasn't much further they decided to set up camp. After everybody started eating Sakura decided that now was the perfect time to ask questions. "Naruto, Tsunade-sama kept you after the briefing, so am I to assume you know the gist of what is going on?" Naruto stopped eating for a moment and stared at the ground. After a moment of silence Naruto admitted that he did. "So what exactly is Madara looking for?" She continued. "They call it The Orchid*" Naruto answered. "Why do they call it that" Sakura asked. Naruto wasn't listening, for he was to busy staring at the tree nearby.

"Naruto. Naruto!" Sakura yelled at him, trying to get his attention. Naruto continued to ignore her and walked closer to the tree in order to see if his eyes were deceiving him. Upon closer inspection he saw that the trees were indeed marked with the symbol that he feared they were. "Shit!" he yelled in frustration. He grabbed his pack and started to run off into the woods before he was stopped by someone calling him. He turned around and saw Sakura running towards him. "What's wrong" she asked?

"He's already here!" Naruto exclaimed. "It's about 25 kilometers from here. We were farther behind then I thought we were. Look, it's too dangerous from here so I'm going alone. _Nobody _follow me", and with that Naruto ran off into the woods by himself.

After about thirty minutes of running (yes a ninja can run 25 kilos in under half an hour) he saw an old looking well. Naruto looked inside of it and saw that it had been filled up. He lifted his eyes and saw The Orchid. He walked over to the green house and took off his pack and started looking threw it. He took out a piece of paper and skimmed threw it. Once he had read what he needed he put the paper back in his pack and tested the shelves that were holding plants on them. When one of them lifted up he looked behind it and saw that the elevator was already down, meaning he had to call it back up. 'Well fuck', he thought to himself, 'I guess he'll be expecting me'.

He hit the button and the elevator started creaking its way up. Once it came up Naruto took one last look behind him, then he climbed in the elevator ad rode it down. When the elevator reached the bottom Naruto lifted up the protective bar from in front of him and left the elevator.

He was in an underground facility that looks like hasn't been touched in over ten years. The entire place smelt like sulfur and melted metal, the walls were painted a sickly green paint which was peeling off the walls, and the area was dimly lit. "Wait a second. Melted metal" he thought out loud. Naruto ran down the long hallway and saw he was too late. There was a giant hole in the chamber. He climbed threw the suicide doors* and looked threw the hole. "Fuck!" Naruto yelled out loud, "I'm already too late". He started running back to the elevator as fast as he could and hit the button in quick succession, hopping that it would move faster.

Just as the elevator started to ascend he heard an odd sound that resembles humming. Naruto was extremely nervous at this point, he had half a mind to jump out of the elevator and start climbing the shaft. Once the elevator finally reached the top Naruto exited it and started running for dear life, even though he knew it was futile. When he started running he saw that the sky was starting to fill with an extremely bright light. This only encouraged him to pick up the paste, and he tripped over a tree root. When he stood back up Naruto was covering his eyes because it was so bright. Just then the sound turned into a warping sound of sorts. Naruto shut his eyes, accepting what he knew was coming.

**(15 MINUTES EARILER, BACK AT CAMP)**

"Shikamaru we have to go after him" Sakura insisted. "No we don't" he rebuked, "so far there hasn't been any sounds of fighting, which means there probably hasn't been a confrontation yet". "But the problem is that it is too quite", Neji butted in. "Something might have gone wrong". Shikamaru thought about it for a second and reluctantly agreed. "A group of us will go after Naruto and the rest stay here. I doubt Madara would be doing something all alone. Me, Sakura, Lee, Ino, TenTen, and the six chunins come with will go after Naruto while the rest stays here" Shikamaru decided.

After fifteen minutes of running they start to hear a strange humming sound, and the sky started to light up. About thirty seconds later they are forced to stop and cover their eyes from the light.

**(20 minutes earlier, Madara's perspective)**

He finallyarrived at the orchid and summoned the elevator. Before climbing on he turned around because he sensed a chakra closing in on his position. 'You're too late, Kyuubi boy', he thought to himself. He then rode the elevator to the underground facility. Once inside he went straight to the chamber. He flipped a few switches on a near by panel and the suicide doors opened. He tried breaking down the wall with pure force but soon learned that it wasn't working, so he started collecting loose metallic objects from all around the room and but them in the chamber. He closed the suicide doors and turned a knob, and then the metallic objects started to spark and blow up. The lights went out for a brief ten seconds and then came back on. Madara grabbed a crowbar and reopened the doors.

He started to move the melted objects out of his way so he could crawl threw the hole he blew in the wall. The hole was about two yards long and leads to a frozen area. The entire area is covered in cement and he was forced to use a jutsu to break it. Madara walked down the frozen ladder into another chamber. At the end of a chamber there was a giant donkey wheel*. He attempted to turn it but saw that icicles formed around it so he broke them away. Madara then proceeded to turn the wheel and a yellowish light started to emerge from it. Once it did one full rotation there was a pop sound and the light started to fade, but Madara was no longer in the chamber.

**(BACK WITH NARUTO)**

Naruto uncovered his eyes and looked up. "SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled on the top of his lungs and dropped to his knees. After he calmed down he said under his breath "At least nobody was foolish enough to follow me". Just then he heard a familiar voice calling his name "Naruto!" He looked towards the sound and saw a group of his friends running towards him. 'Fuck!' he thought, 'those dumbasses followed me here?'

"Naruto what happened?" Sakura implored, "Where's Madara?"

"He's gone" Naruto answered. "Gone? Gone where?"

"How would I know?" he replied.

"We can discuss what happened back at camp" Shikamaru said. 'Wait, camp?' Naruto thought to himself, 'perhaps we weren't in the radius after all'. "We can't go back to camp. The camp isn't there!" A red shirt* chunin said while just arriving at the group. "What do you mean the camp is gone?" Lee asked. 'Shit', Naruto thought, 'so much for getting my hopes up'.

"I was just there" he said, "nothing was there. The tents, gone. The food, gone. Our friends… gone". "The camp isn't gone", Naruto spoke up, "it hasn't been built yet".

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**(*)THE ORCHID – BEFORE YOU SEND ME MESSAGES I KNOW I STOLE THE IDEA OF THE ORCHID, BUT IT WAS PERFECT FOR THIS CHAPTER. FOR THOSE OF YOU WONDERING IT IS NOT THE SAME PLACE NARUTO WAS IN AT THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 1.**

**(*)SUICIDE DOORS – THE KIND OF DOORS THAT OPEN UPWARD AT A 90 DEGREE ANGLE**

**(*)RED SHIRT – A TERM USED IN THE GEEK COMMUNITY THAT MEANS THE PEROSNS ONLY PURPOSE IS TO DIE.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE CHAPTER. I WILL TRY TO HAVE THE NEXT ONE UP ON MONDAY. I WILL ALSO BE UPDATING THIS FIC REGULARLY. **


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I JUST LEARNED THAT I FAILED THE CHEMISTRY REGENTS SO I HAVE TO TAKE IT AGAIN NEXT MONTH. I SHOULD PROBABLY STUDY FOR IT THIS TIME SO FORGIVE ME IF I DON'T UPDATE AS OFTEN AS I'D EXPECTED.**

"What do you mean the camp isn't built yet?" Shikamaru inquired. "Whatever Madara did down at the Orchid, I think it might have dislodged us". Naruto replied. Then a red shirt asked "dislodged us from what?" "Time", was his simple response.

"How do you know so much about this, Naruto?" this time it was Sakura. After a moment of hesitation Naruto let is bag drop to the ground and started going through it. Once the blond ninja found what he was looking for he stood up. "I know about this", Naruto started while holding a journal up, "because aside from learning to be a ninja, for the longer part of my life I've studied relativistic physics". Naruto put his journal back in his pack and stood back up.

"Now I need you to bring me to something man made, something built" the genin stated. "What for?" Sakura asked him. "I need to determine our position in time. We can't just head back to Konoha without knowing the year. For all we know the Nidaime could still be in power".

"There's a village about fifteen minutes from here" Ino spoke up. "Thank you. Come on, let's go" Naruto said before he was suddenly stopped by Shikamaru **(I know it seems like I have the same few character's doing everything, but please keep in mind that there are 10 character's I'm working with. They will all have their own chance to get involved in the story, but not all at once.)**

"Now you're going to explain what is going on. Who built the Orchid and what the hell happened to Madara?" Naruto tried to reason "we really don't have time for this. We have to get moving". Shikamaru kept his position firm, refusing to give in. Seeing how his comrade wouldn't give in Naruto decide, against his better judgment, to talk.

"About thirty years ago a group of western scientists came to this country in order to conduct experiments. In exchange for a few pieces of land they gave us better medicines, brought for funds to the countries, and even better housing. One of these experiments was The Orchid. It was built adjacent to what they believed to be negatively charged exotic matter, and they wished to harness it. If they could they'd be able to conduct experiments in both space and time. It was disguised as a botanical research facility.

At one point they drilled too deep and they hit the pocket of energy. As a result they had to cement the entire area in, like Chernobyl. Before cementing in they found some kind of mechanism in a chamber just past where they drilled, I assume Madara knew about this. He probably wanted to go back to before he was exiled from Konoha, and form a coup d'état. Once doing so he'd be able to gain control. What Madara didn't account for is that it sends you to a random point in time. The station was built to harness the energy, but they can't send anything back before the station was built".

"What happened to them?" Lee asked "Parts of the ninja populace felt threatened, thinking that they would no longer be needed. So they purged them" Naruto answered his "youthful" comrade. After everyone was satisfied with the answer they headed to the nearby village.

**(Back with the rest of the group [the ones who didn't time jump])***

"What the fuck just happened?" Kiba asked while looking around. "I have no idea" Neji replied. "We should probably go see what is going on with the rest of the group" Shino suggested.

**(8 hours later)**

After searching for several hours the group met back at the camp. "We should head back to the village and report this to hokage-sama" Shino said. "No, we have to keep looking" Hinata insisted. "Hinata-sama, be rational. We have looked for over eight hours and there is still no trace of them. It's best if we report to Tsunade-sama that the mission was a failure and that half the group is missing". With that they headed back to Konoha.

**(Back with time travelers)***

The group was walking over the hill that led to the village when the sky started to light up again. Naruto covered his eyes and said "Son of a…", just then the noise faded and they opened their eyes to see that it's the middle of the night. Naruto finished his sentence "…bitch. Well, since we came here we might as well check the year. I'm going to run down real fast and check something out. Until I come back stay here, it'll be a bad idea if too many of us go in".

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked. "In case you haven't noticed the flashes are still going on. If the next flash happens while we're all down there, let's just say the last thing we need is to go vanishing in front of the village. We're the only ones that see the light since we're the ones jumping erratically through time; to them we're just vanishing. Stay here". And with that Naruto took of his headband and started walking down the hill into the village **(No it's not the leaf village, it's just a random village in the area). **

**(Inside the village)**

The first stop Naruto made was to a clothing store. Half of the group was wearing leaf shinobi outfits, so he'd better get them something else to wear. He noticed that the store had a calendar, so he wouldn't need to worry about being conspicuous when asking about the year. After paying for the clothes with specifically chosen bills **(you can't pay with money whose printed year hasn't happened yet)** he exited the store.

**(Back at the hilltop)**

Naruto just reached the peak of the hill and everybody over. He gave Lee and the six red shirts new clothes since they were the people with Konoha's vest's on. "Okay everybody listen up. It's about thirty years before our time, so that means we shouldn't be running into anybody we know. For now I don't think anybody has useable money here, I was lucky to have some _old_ money in my wallet so I could buy these clothes but that's it".

"Where should we put our old clothes?" one of the chunin asked after they finished getting changed. "Just leaved them in a bush, I doubt anybody will be looking for them there. We should also remove our headbands. We'd be sticking out like sore thumbs if we have our headbands on. Since we have no money it's best if we just camp away from the village for now. A kilometer inward should be fine for now, until the next flash".

Once they found a suitable camping ground they went to get settled but realized that they had no equipment. Shikamaru took the initiative to assign the jobs of the group. "Lee, you and the six generic chunin go collect fire wood". "Hai" lee shouted in enthusiasm. "Sakura, you, Ino, and TenTen go look for stuff we can use for shelter. Me and Naruto will stay here so you can find the same location again". Shikamaru finished giving the assignments and everybody dispersed to do there jobs.

Just when Naruto went to sit down he heard a familiar voice. "Hello, Naruto". Not believing his ears Naruto turned around to see none other than Sasuke Uchiha staring at him.

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**(*)-To save space I'll refer to the group who isn't jumping through time Group A, and those who are Group B. Very generic I know, but coming up with an elaborate name is pointless in this case. Even though I have to retake the regents I still plan to have a chapter up every Monday. **

**Please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I INTENDED TO HAVE THIS UP SOONER BUT I JUST TOOK MY CHEMISTRY REGENTS, I HAVE TWO FORUMS AND A PODCAST TO HANDLE SO I WAS A LITTLE BUSY. SINCE SUMMER IS ENDING I SHOULD HAVE CHAPTERS UP ONCE EVERY OTHER WEEK, MAYBE SOONER. NOW ON WITH THE STORY.**

"Hello, Naruto". Not believing his ears Naruto turned around to see none other than Sasuke Uchiha staring at him. "Sasuke, you've been jumping through time as well?" the blond ninja asked. "The fuck are you going on about? Jumping through time? That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard". "Sasuke I need you to listen. Were you in a ten mile radius of where Madara was?" Naruto asked.

"Probably, all I know was the sky lit up and it was sundown" the Uchiha replied starting to get annoyed. "Shikamaru, when I give you the signal I want you to run into the woods and find the rest of the group" Naruto whispered under his breath while putting one hand in his pocket. "What do you plan to do?" Shikamaru whispered back. "It doesn't matter, just do it. As it is we don't stand a chance against Sasuke. It's been a while since we had anything to eat or drink, all we can do is run. So get ready".

"It's a shame that we couldn't do this longer Sasuke," the blond genin said as he pulled a round metallic object out of his pocket. Sasuke put his hand on the handle of his blade and poised to strike. "But unfortunately we have somewhere to be right now" Naruto finished. "Shikamaru, go!" Naruto shouted and the Nara sprinted into the woods. Sasuke was about to go after him when Naruto interfered. "Not so fast, Uchiha", he said. Naruto hit the button on top of the orb and threw it at Sasuke.

"**Electromagnetic cataclysm mode"* **as the object expanded until it released a white humming light mixed with a faint sound of electricity. Naruto then dashed into the forest to meet up with the rest of the group. Before he even made it ten yards in the sky started to light up again and the odd buzzing/humming sound started. When it finally subdued Naruto opened his eyes and heard an explosion followed by a high pitched scream in the distance. He sprinted towards the origin of the sound to see who it was.

He saw that it was Lee who had given off the girlish scream. "Lee, were you the one that just gave off the girlie scream?" Naruto asked. "No?" the bushy browed ninja said/asked embarrassed. "Whatever. What's so terrible that made you scream?" Lee pointed downward; apparently they were on top of a hill. On the bottom of the hill was one of the red shirt chunin blown to bits and his bloody stumps were smoking.

"Son of a bitch" Naruto exclaimed, "What happened to him?" "After the sky lit up again he was stumbling around and he activated a trip wire… and then he blew up" Lee answered. "Lee, did you happen to see what kind of explosives it was?" Shikamaru asked while coming out of the bush. "I don't know, the explosive kind. What does it matter anyway?" Lee asked in a frustrated tone.

"If we know what kind of explosives were used we can determine what time period we're in" Shikamaru explained. "Well the only way to find out is to go down and inspect the scene. Hopefully we'll be able to tell from down there" Naruto chimed in. With that the three of them walked down the slight incline to inspect the scene.

As soon as they got the corpse Shikamaru spotted shrapnel embedded inside of the many different parts of the body. "Since there is fragmentation in the body it means it predates the exploding tags. I'd say we're about thirty years in the past, give or take".

"Thirty years? That means we're in the great ninja war" Naruto stated. "Well that's just awesome" Lee said sarcastically. "The most we can do now is find the rest of our group and hopefully find away to stop these flashes" Shikamaru said. After a moment le shouted "wait a minute" as if he had an idea, "if this is the war that means we can participate in it. We can prevent so many casualties if we warn the village of the up coming attacks".

"If only it worked that way" Naruto said. "What do you mean exactly, Naruto" Lee asked. "You can't change anything. Do you remember hearing about a group of lone ninja fighting for the side of Konoha? No, because it hasn't happened. You can't change the past. Whatever happened, happened".

"How could you possibly know something like that?" Shikamaru asked. "I've conducted several experiments on this subject. Right outside of Konoha I have my own lab where I spend most of my free time when I'm not training. Why do you think you never see me go to my house inside the village, because I don't live there. On the upside it didn't get destroyed when Pain attacked the village".

"Well good for you. But right now I think your living arrangements should be the least of your concerns. We haven't eaten anything in a full day, and to top it off more than half the group is missing. So I think our primary objective is to find…" Naruto shushed Shikamaru before he could finish because he heard people coming their way. They went and hid in a near by bush.

They saw three people pass in front of them. The people appeared to have been wearing leaf ninja uniforms. "Do you think that those are the same people that laid the land mines earlier?" Naruto asked in a hushed tone. "Do you want to go out there and ask them?" Shikamaru asked less than seriously. "You don't have to be a wise ass. I…" Naruto was interrupted by somebody pulling him out of the bush by his hair. Shikamaru and Lee jumped out of the bush and took defensive positions.

The person who appeared to be the leader took a big machete and put it to Naruto throat. "I'm only going to ask you this once, who are you people and what are you doing on our territory. You don't appear to be affiliated with any village. Answer truthfully or I'll slit his throat" the man said as he pushed the blade up against Naruto's throat.

Just then a small rock came spiraling though the air and lounged itself into the head of the person holding Naruto, and the rock narrowly missed Narutos head. Understanding they were under attack the other two people started throwing shuriken in the direction that they estimated the rock came from. While they were busy with that Lee took the initiative and knocked them out.

Once Lee tied them up with ninja wire Sakura walked out of the forest for rendezvous with the group. "Sakura!" Naruto shouted, happy to see that his teammate was alive. He ran over to her and asked where everyone else was. "One of the other chunin tripped a wire and he plus an enemy blew up. Everyone else was captured by the people who planted them". "Well it looks like we have two captives, if we can convince them to talk we should be able to rescue the rest of our group" Shikamaru said.

"With that Naruto grabbed the two captives by their wrists and hauled them to their feet. "Okay look, we don't want anybody else to get hut here. Please just bring us to your camp. We aren't your enemies; all we want is to get the rest of our people back" Naruto said, trying to reason with them. "If you aren't enemies then let us go" one of them said. "We'll let you go only if you tell us where your camp is" Shikamaru chimed in.

"After a moment of visibly thinking over it one of the prisoners finally agreed. "Okay… okay. We're going to have to go about two miles until we reach the creek. Then we go west…" but before he could finish his comrade delivered a devastating kick to his head, making it fly off. With the group busy looking at the head flying through the air the other one started to run. Sakura was the first to notice and told lee to go after him. Unfortunately right before Lee could tackle him Lee fell into a well his ditch.

The rest of the group goes over to see if Lee is okay. Once they get over there Lee requests that they help him out. Shikamaru goes into his pouch and takes out some wire and feeds it down to Lee. The bushy browed ninja climbs the wire and gets out.

"Since the captive got away the only thing we can do is follow his trail. Hopefully he'll lead us right towards their camp" Naruto states. With that they take off in search of their friends.

**Author notes**

***This will have a role in the future of the story.**

**Sorry if this chapter was short, I just wanted to let you know I was still making the story. Sorry if the chapter was a little short, I just wanted to give you something since it was a while since I posted a chapter.**

**Please review.**


	5. Authors note

**I AM GOING TO BE REWRITING SOME OF MY OLD STORIES. SOME OF THEM WILL BE SO DIFFERENT IT WILL BE LIKE A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT STORY. THE REASON FOR THIS IS BECAUSE I AM UNSTAISFIED WITH HOW THE STORIES WENT AND I BELIEVE THAT I CAN MAKE THEM BETTER. I WILL ALSO BE WORKING ON TWO NEW STORIES. I WILL PROPBABLY HAVE ONE CHAPTER REWRITTEN PER MONTH SINCE I START CLASSES AGAIN Thursday. THE STORIES THAT GET THE MOST READS WIL BE THE ONES THAT I FOCUS ON THE MOST.**


End file.
